Hermione's Guy
by HermPotter1
Summary: Hermione is in love with Harry. But does he feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's Guy  
  
Ok, this is my first fic and if I even get 2 good reviews I'll be happy. Oh yeah, this is a play. It takes place  
  
in the 5th year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione: (walks into common room, expects Harry and Ron to be goofing around in there) Harry,  
  
Ron?  
  
Harry and Ron: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (A.N. I KNOW NO ONE KNOWS HER BIRTHDAY BUT WE'RE  
  
GONNA MAKE UP IT IS THE 28TH OF JANUARY)  
  
Hermione: God, you guys scared me half to death!  
  
Ron: If we scared you half to death, you'd be down on the ground.  
  
Harry: Good one.  
  
Hermione: Seriously, you two act like Fred and George more each day.  
  
Harry: Is that a compliment?  
  
Ron: No way! Look at Fred and George now! They played jokes way too much and now they are  
  
located at a muggle BOOT CAMP!  
  
Harry: Ohhhh.  
  
Hermione: Also, you two know I don't like celebrating my birthday.  
  
Harry: Then I guess you won't want the presents.  
  
Ron: Yeah, My whole family got you something. I did too. Harry got you something. Sirius got you  
  
something. Hagrid got you something. McGonagal got you something! Heck, even Lavender and Parvati  
  
did! Let me add your mother and father got you something.  
  
Hermione: Yeah right. No one would give me that many presents. That's 15 presents. Yeah right.  
  
Anyway, where would you store that many presents?  
  
Harry: Hermione, do us all a favor and go by the fire. I think that will answer you question.  
  
Hermione: Fine. (Walks over) Oh my, you weren't lying. There are 1,2,3,4,5,6(so on).....15 presents!  
  
Thank you so much!!!!  
  
Narrator: Hermione gives Ron and Harry a quick hug. She opened her presents and went up to bed.  
  
Hermione: (talking to herself alone in her dorm) If only I could have the ultimate gift. A kiss from Harry  
  
Potter.  
  
Narrator: Next morning.  
  
Hermione: Good morning, Ron, Harry.  
  
Narrator: Hermione thought it to be weird that Harry kept glaring at her.  
  
Ron: (mumbling to Harry) The Valentine's Day Dance is in a few weeks. She's gonna be taken in a few minutes.  
  
Make that a few seconds. Here comes Dean. You better ask her.  
  
Harry: You're right. Here I go. (To Hermione) Hermione, if it is ok with you, I would love to  
  
accompany you to the dance on Valentine's Day. What do you say?  
  
Hermione: Of course.  
  
Narrator: Hermione and Harry go with eachother to the dance. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's Guy  
  
Thanks for all the good reviews so far. Under your request I will make this another chapter.Also, this dance is a non-ball type  
  
dance. Sooo, no one's going to to be wearing long, fancy gowns or penguin suits.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator: Hermione was with Lavender and Parvati before the dance because she wanted to look perfect and they knew how to  
  
it. This year Hermione wanted to use real make up, not magic to make her look better.  
  
Hermione: Lavender, want to come to Hogsmeade with me to buy a dress?  
  
Lavender: Oh, don't bother. You can borrow one of mine.  
  
Hermione: Are you sure?  
  
Lavender: Of course. Why not. I have much more than you anyway.  
  
Hermione: (Clenches teeth withought Lavender noticing.) So, who are you going with?  
  
Lavender: Well, it's a secret.  
  
Hermione: Oh, come on.  
  
Lavender: Well, not Dean, not Seamus, not Neville. Well, R....  
  
Hermione: Ron? Oh my God. He didn't say anything to me or Harry. I think.  
  
Lavender: Well, I decided to give him a break. Anyway, he's cute.  
  
Hermione: Oh my... Wait, the dance is only in a few hours. Lets pick out our dresses. Oh yes, before I forget, where's Parvati?  
  
Lavender: Oh that cheeseball? She's off with Cho. Deciding that she should hang out with "Someone nicer". I mean seriously.  
  
Do us all a favor, and stay away from them.  
  
Hermione: Okkk....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Harry: Who're you going with?  
  
Ron: Lavender Brown.....  
  
Harry: You're kidding me, right?  
  
Ron: Noooooo...... She is so delicate.. So beautful.  
  
Harry: Are you ok Ron???  
  
Ron: Absoulutely.  
  
Harry: Sorry I asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Narrator: Hermione had chosen out a tan shirt that cut 1 1/2 over her belly button. She chose for the bottom a black leather  
  
skirt. She had black leather boots that went up to her knees. Lavender wore a tight red dress and red leather boots that went  
  
up to her knees.  
  
Hermione: Thank you soooooo much for lending me you clothes and helping with my make up.  
  
Lavender: No prob. We should hang out more, you know. Since our so called "boyfriends" are best friends.  
  
Hermione: Yeah, that'd be nice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Narrator: Hermione and Lavender met Harry and Ron in the common room.  
  
Harry: Woah! Hermione... You look..... Stunning!  
  
Hermione: Thank you. You look... Nice. (Harry was wearing jeans and a tea shirt.)  
  
Ron: Lavender, you look as beautiful as always but more. (Harry snickers)  
  
Lavender: Ron, let's cut the trash and party, lover boy! We're gonna be late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator: At the dance.  
  
Harry: May I ask you to dance?  
  
Hermione: It is a dance, isn't it?  
  
Narrator: 3 hours later.  
  
Lavender: Ron, come on.  
  
Ron: I'm exausted though!  
  
Narrator: Lavender pulls Ron across the dance floor. Hermione and Harry sit down for refreshments.  
  
Harry: Wanna head back up and talk in the common room all night?  
  
Hermione: That sounds wonderful.  
  
Narrator: Hermione and Harry leave the dance, hand in hand. 


End file.
